


恒河沙数

by soberdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 是为了和上一篇沧海一粟对照的标题，还是我的瞎逼逼因为自己在写的方面完全没有进步所以这些暂时不进tag了抓紧时间点关闭来避雷吧，爱你哦
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Cinderellak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJONAK视角下的咳咳咳

晚上十点半的时候方星现给金东奎打了第一个电话。  
“东奎哥在哪儿呢？”  
“我屋里啊。”  
“我直播天梯，你现在睡觉吗？”  
“暂时不睡，你玩吧。”  
“谢谢东奎哥。”  
“嗯。”  
长长出了一口气，方星现打开了小队语音：“俊煐啊，来，我们冲个第一！”

顺顺利利打完三盘，方星现满意地盯着生涯那里逐渐提升的数字。这时候放在旁边的手机屏幕亮了起来。比起推送的信息，他先注意到了时间，马上就十二点了。  
对于方星现来说，他可能是另外一个意义上的辛德瑞拉。十二点之前他呼风唤雨掌控雷电，但是一旦过了十二点，隔壁的金东奎要睡觉了，他必须夹起尾巴做人：用气声说话或者干脆闭麦，手机调成振动，连去个洗手间也要小心翼翼。什么队友情谊，什么来自兄长的关爱，在吵醒睡眠质量不佳的金东奎面前都会瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
想了想金东奎还没来敲门警告他，那么他应该就是还没睡。方星现第二次拨通了金东奎的电话，但是出乎意料，这次电话响了好久也没人接。在他想着是不是金东奎已经睡着就要挂电话的时候突然接通了。  
“啊，东奎哥还没睡啊？”方星现的声音颤巍巍的，生怕自己扰了对方清梦。  
“嗯，还没睡，怎么了？”金东奎的声音是低沉的，带着粗重的鼻息。  
“啊那你很快要睡吗？你要是睡觉我就不打了。”  
电话那端沉默了几秒，“不，暂时还不睡，你先玩吧。”  
方星现的谢字还没出口，那边已经利落的挂了电话。嘟嘟的声音回荡在方星现耳边，他小声嘟囔了一句什么啊，带着些生气把手机往身后床上一扔。  
“哦哦星现啊怎么了，继续排吗？”朴俊煐的声音从挂在脖子上的耳机里传出来。方星现凑近话筒，“当然排啊，不过你等等，我去拿瓶水。”  
“OK，那我先排上你快去快回。”

方星现踮着脚小步跑去楼下拿了水，回来的时候停在了金东奎的门前。他总觉得刚才金东奎电话里背景的声音有点奇怪。好奇心驱使着他蹑手蹑脚地靠近，支起耳朵悄悄贴在门板上……

“星现啊，你回来了没？快快我们排进去了。”  
方星现重新带好耳机，“回来了回来了，GO GO！”  
熟悉的音效响起，两侧对阵的名单显示出来。很好，几个最担心的ID都没有出现，不出意外又是上分的节奏，然而方星现却觉得自己的手似乎都不受控制了。握着鼠标的手哆哆嗦嗦的，放在键盘上的手指僵硬。安娜的睡眠针连着空了好几枪，莫伊拉的闪现也撞了墙。  
“啊星现你干什么啊！这么好的局都输了！”朴俊煐开始抱怨，“你又被禁言了嘛？怎么点都不报了！”  
“啊我有点不舒服，先下了改天再打。”方星现说完就匆匆关了游戏，留下朴俊煐一声不满的尖叫。

方星现喝了点水，又好好呼吸了几次，刚才他脑海里一片浆糊。托美国木质结构建筑的福，这门板的隔音效果简直是儿戏。在他耳朵凑近房门的瞬间，压抑的呻吟就传进了他的耳朵。接着是肉体拍打的声音和床垫发出的噪音，还有金东奎的一声，“海成啊。”  
光是想象一下金东奎房间里的画面就足以让方星现的脸颊火烧火燎。明明他才是发现秘密的人，怎么他反而成了尴尬多想的那一个？方星现考虑着要不要以此来要挟金东奎请他吃烤肉或者买烟给他，但是犹豫再三，这个秘密，还是烂到他自己肚子里比较好。


	2. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gesbi  
又名：家有儿女，但都是猴

洪材熙说先下楼开车，站在街边点上了烟。鉴于一会儿有充足的时间站在稍显萧瑟的秋风中发呆，他一点也不怕会被梁真模嫌弃身上的烟味。  
这个重组家庭才生活了一个月，却有着仿佛从上辈子就培养出来的默契。就好比出门这件事：洪材熙口中的先去开车就约等于先去抽根烟；梁真模和朴俊煐在出门前总要花上一段时间跟各自的刘海搏斗——虽然在洪材熙眼里最终差别大概也就是拌饭里加了半勺还是一勺松子的区别；而朴帝珉，朴帝珉倒是让人省心的很，只是把他从床上拖起来就得花上半身力气。这么一圈折腾下来，往往出发时候要比预定的时间晚上一两小时，但是每个人又都不觉得有问题。  
从首尔到釜山的公路旅行是梁真模期待了好久的，他一听说洪材熙要开车回老家办事，便自作主张地安排起了全家旅行。然而事实是，他只是连珠炮一样说了要看什么要吃什么，到头来还是洪材熙劳心费神的做行程订酒店。原本速去速回的差事成了全家的海边度假之旅，多好呀，梁真模这么说。  
你说好就是好吧， 洪材熙看着朴俊煐和朴帝珉手忙脚乱地把旅行箱抬进后备箱，开心得像小学生春游一样跳上了后座。  
今天原本的旅行计划是这样的，吃个早午餐然后开车南下，赶在天黑前抵达釜山，安置好之后吃晚饭。鉴于前面说过的原因，真正出发的时候已经是午后了。洪材熙盘算了一下，实在不行就油门踩猛点儿，高速上开快点，大概也能赶得上。坐在副驾驶上的梁真模扯过来安全带扣好，顺手拍了拍洪材熙的大腿，像是看透了他的心思：“慢慢开，安全第一。”  
洪材熙的手才刚搭上梁真模的手背，后座上装模作样的咳嗽声就恨不得掀了车顶。朴俊煐和朴帝珉两个人就能徒手扮演十几个群演，此起彼伏的怪叫和啧啧声让洪材熙感觉自己掉进了猴山。扭头过去瞪了一眼，后座上两个熊孩子才乖乖的坐好，各自系了安全带，闭嘴掏出了手机。梁真模抬手捂着嘴笑了笑，洪材熙脸上表情淡定的很，上下抽动的喉结却把乱了的心绪全部暴露给了梁真模。  
天色开始暗下来的时候梁真模查了查导航，还有一个多小时的路程呢。天黑前肯定是赶不到釜山了，他就让洪材熙到下个服务区时候休息一下。洪材熙本来想直接一气开到釜山再说，但是梁真模听起来轻柔的声音却根本由不得他反驳。  
拐弯，减速，靠边停下。洪材熙瞥了眼后座，朴俊煐和朴帝珉已经头抵着头睡得正酣，分不清是哪个还在打着呼噜。正想张嘴时候却被温暖的手指点在了唇上。  
梁真模抿着嘴，眼角全是笑意，冲着洪材熙勾了勾手指。洪材熙以为他有什么话说，便歪了头过去，没想到迎上来的却是落在耳边的一个吻。  
洪材熙在后视镜里看见了自己红透了的脸。


	3. sweeties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全是瞎编！  
纯属虚构！

“所以，这是义理巧克力咯？”金东奎拿着手里的小盒子，装模作样的放在鼻子下闻了闻，“我可闻到了某人心碎的味道哦。”  
金海成镜片后面的眼睛垂着，左右飘忽的眼神让他自己都觉得说出来的话没什么底气：“不然你以为是什么？”  
金东奎转身回去自己床头柜里翻了翻，拿出来一个心形的小盒子。浓郁的酒红色打底，金色的丝绒带裹了两圈，在正面挽了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。金东奎用两个手指头捏着盒子，在金海成眼前晃了晃，里面传出来轻微碰撞的响声。  
“那，我这个就是兄弟巧克力啦。”在金海成想伸手去拿的时候金东奎迅速地把手缩回背后，然后戳了一下扑上来的金海成的额头。  
“海成真是的，怎么现在了还是这么不坦率。”金东奎嘴上说着抱怨的词句，眼里的笑意却一点都没有减退的意思。“是最近太累了吗？”  
金海成做了个假动作晃了金东奎一下，然后迅速用另一只手从金东奎的手里夺过了那个盒子。脸上得意的小表情立刻压抑不住了，他笑得眼睛都眯了起来，开心的把战利品在金东奎有样学样的晃了晃。  
金东奎倒是也不着急，他向后拨了一把头发， “海成要打开看看吗？”  
金海成费了点功夫才把盒子上的缎带解开。小小的盒子里装满了各种形状的巧克力，一看就是精心挑选出来的。金海成的眼睛都亮了起来，他腾出手仔细看了几颗巧克力包装纸上面的字，然后发现了藏在巧克力下面的一截银链子。  
迫不及待的把巧克力都倒了出来，最后掉出来的是那根银链子。金海成拎起来，下面还挂着一个戒指。戒指有些使用的痕迹了，看起来也并不是金海成的尺寸。  
“这个是……”一瞬间好多之前的记忆闯进了金海成的脑海。  
“现在我也没什么机会带戒指了，还是觉得碍事儿，不过当时正好买了两个”金东奎突然也害羞了起来，他不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，那里已经渗出了一层薄薄的汗，“如果说接下来真的可能要分开比赛，那么大概我们都需要一点能让自己安心的东西。”说着金东奎从自己的领子里也拉出来一条一样的银链子，下面挂着另一个戒指。

下一秒金海成毛茸茸的头顶就出现在了金东奎的下巴底下。他今天穿着赞助商之前送的羊羔绒帽衫，抱起来像是一只软乎乎的小动物，还透着令人舒适的温度。  
“那我再问一遍，真的只是义理巧克力吗？”  
金海成的头埋在金东奎的胸前，声音闷闷地拍在金东奎的锁骨，“是最喜欢的男友巧克力。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家有儿女但都是猴

朴帝珉一觉醒来的时候已经差不多是傍晚了。他懒洋洋地走到客厅，看见朴俊煐正光脚蹲在沙发拐角里，抱着手机咯咯笑个不停。  
余光里看见了头发睡成鸟窝的朴帝珉，朴俊煐笑得前仰后合更夸张了。笑声结束之后他神神秘秘地勾勾手，又指了指自己的手机。  
朴俊煐总是能找到各种好玩的，迷惑的，神奇的，膈应人的新闻爆料并且乐此不疲的邀请朴帝珉一起分享，在俩人都闲得无所事事的时候这成了平淡一天天中绝佳的调味料。  
朴帝珉原本是计划去厨房找点东西吃吃的，这下他来精神了，拐个方向哒哒哒就跑去了朴俊煐对面。  
“来给你看看我今天都收到了多少金不换的机密照片，”朴俊煐点进手机相册，“看在你是我最亲爱的弟弟份上，一张只收你一万块！”  
明明只大了自己一岁多，却总是摆出一副我是你大哥的架势。朴帝珉气鼓鼓却也没什么话好说，只能上挑的狐狸眼再眯一眯，“好的，不过我要先看货，看看值不值一万块！”  
“哟哟，可以啊你小子，长心眼了啊！”朴俊煐也没正经当回事，举着手机胳膊一伸到朴帝珉脸前，屏幕上牵着手的背影，一看就是洪材熙和梁真模。

“哇你哪里搞来的？”  
“都说了我这是金不换的照片，我当然有线人啦。”  
“这是哪里啊？那个什么，比弗利山庄？”  
“是啊，真可以啊这个老头子，让他给我买个东西跟铁公鸡似的，”朴俊煐收回手机，往一侧又划了几下，“看看给梁老师买东西眼都不带眨的！”  
再次递过来的屏幕上是洪材熙正在掏钱包，脚边放着两个大袋子。梁真模在旁边端着一杯奶昔，脸上全是满意的神色。  
朴帝珉噗嗤笑了出来，这点他深有体会，他们父子还真是血脉相承的相似，刚才那个说着看一张一万块的人是谁来着？  
“你笑什么笑，”朴俊煐继续在手机屏幕上拨来拨去，“来给你看看最劲爆的，看完结一下账啊。”  
还不等朴帝珉张嘴反驳，屏幕又转了过来，这是张……自拍？半张脸藏在被子下，只露出来了额头和一双漂亮的大眼睛，好眼熟啊？  
看朴帝珉半天没反应，朴俊煐慌忙收回手机，看见屏幕上的照片一秒脸红。阿西八，估计是刚才伸过去的时候手指不小心碰到了屏幕边缘跳页了……  
“啊啊啊啊没事没事，这次就不跟你计较了，”难得见朴俊煐这样仓促尴尬的时刻，朴帝珉抿着嘴笑得意味深长。“我继续跟你说那个老头子，妻管严，妻管严的厉害你知道嘛！”  
朴俊煐把手机塞到大腿间，清了清嗓子，“来来来，让我来跟你讲讲。”  
“这个老头子啊……”  
公寓的大门此时毫无声息的打开了，朴帝珉是面对房门站着的，而背对着房门高谈阔论的朴俊煐完全没注意到他八卦中的主角们已经到家了。朴帝珉疯狂给朴俊煐使眼色，但是很明显，此刻他甚至没想要正眼看一下朴帝珉。  
“糟老头子，那么贵的护肤品用他脸上太浪费了……”  
“还有首饰，买了好多好多，但是借我戴戴都不肯，那我就不客气直接拿咯……”  
“我跟你说，今年黑五的时候，我们一起去逛街，梁老师买什么，我俩也得买什么，不给买我就坐地上撒泼……”

终于看到朴帝珉表情不太对的朴俊煐隐约有种不祥的预感。他一扭头，果然，洪材熙黑着脸出现在沙发的后面。他一只手里拎着打包的炸鸡，另一只手里拎着刚才照片里的纸袋子。旁边的梁真模一手挽着洪材熙的手臂，另外一只手里抱着一大束粉色的山茶花。  
感到大事不好的朴俊煐麻利开溜，洪材熙的怒吼已经冲破房顶。  
“兔崽子你刚说什么呢！”  
凑热闹不怕事儿大的朴帝珉看得清清楚楚，洪材熙的脸是怎样一点点红透的，梁真模那没被压低的帽檐挡住的嘴角又是如何上翘出可爱的弧度的。  
“帝珉过来接一下炸鸡，趁热吃，”梁真模完全没松开洪材熙的胳膊，使唤朴帝珉接过炸鸡之后又歪头靠着洪材熙的肩膀，“别对孩子那么凶嘛，有什么火冲我来。”  
正往餐桌走的朴帝珉僵了一下，突然觉得，这炸鸡，怎么带着一股酸臭味儿呢。


	5. another monster on my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人知道poko家猫咪的名字嘛？我随便编的

朝阳从窗帘缝隙间晒到了李在爀的后颈，热量集中在那一小片皮肤上，痒痒的。  
又一个通宵啊。盘坐在转椅上的李在爀伸了个懒腰，起身关了屏幕。  
没有比赛的日子里，昼夜颠倒才是他的作息。反正训练赛什么的一般也是下午才开始，在队里多数西方人享受晨光的同时补觉也是一种乐事。  
趿拉着拖鞋朝自己卧室走去的时候他碰见了准备晨跑的Issac. 打了个招呼之后他突然想起来，另一个热衷于晨跑的人似乎还没在客厅出现？  
也没多想，李在爀拐了个弯就闪身进了那人的卧室。  
昏暗的房间里只有平缓的呼吸声。难得看到他睡懒觉，李在爀有些恶作剧的凑近了gael的床边，手指轻轻地划过法国人毛茸茸的胳膊。看对方还没有要醒来的架势，他索性又用圆润的指肚揉了揉那些汗毛。  
“Non, Sarah, Je veux dormer.”  
李在爀没怎么把天赋点花在语言上。但是这短句里除了表达否定的第一个词，他能听懂的那个，似乎是个女人的名字？  
李在爀歪着头，又伸手搓了搓gael下颌上的胡子。对方终于有了点反应，但也只是迷迷糊糊地伸手抓了抓下巴，“Sarah, arrêter.”  
哦吼，看来这里有点意思。李在爀把眼镜一摘，直接掀开了gael盖着的毛毯。室内的温度控制的恰到好处，但是李在爀裸露在外面的小腿总是冰凉的。被低温的皮肤贴在大腿上的瞬间gael就睁开了眼睛。原本想惊呼出声的脏话在看见李在爀杵在面前的小脸时被尴尬的咽了回去。  
“早，”李在爀眯着眼睛，看着刚从梦中惊醒的gael摆出迷惑的表情。  
“早啊Carpe，”楞了一下但是很快反应过来的gael自然伸手揽住了李在爀的后背，拉了拉毛毯把两个人都裹紧温暖的被窝里。“几点了，我是该起床了吗？”  
“你该不该起床不关我事，”李在爀搭在gael腿上的赤脚开始不老实的上下移动，装作不经意地划过法国人在早上显得特别精神的部位，“但是你刚才说的话，让我很好奇。”  
Gael翻了个身，顺势把李在爀的脚夹在腿间。他看着清早不知道有什么鬼主意的狡黠笑脸，还是毫无意识地把怀里的人搂得更紧了一些。  
“那是谁？”李在爀用手掌撑着下巴，对着gael挑了挑眉毛，“别跟我说不知道哦，刚才你说了两遍。”  
“啊？”gael还没有完全清醒，面对李在爀突然的提问不知所措。  
“女朋友？妹妹？邻居？你的梦中女神？”李在爀故意绷着脸，“Sarah是谁？”  
房间外面有脚步声，不知道又是哪个队友起床了。声音远去后屋里又回到寂静。  
“你是在嫉妒吗？”gael有些粗糙的手掌伸进了李在爀T恤的里面，手指一节节顺着他脊柱的方向向上攀升。“这可真让我意外，你竟然也会嫉妒？”  
“我最后问一次， Sarah是谁？”这次李在爀明显有点真的生气了，他声音压得低低的，直勾勾地盯着gael.  
“你有看过我发在ig上的视频吗？”  
“你发的我都看过，怎么了？”  
“你知道我有两只猫咪对吧？”gael想伸手去够自己的眼镜，却被李在爀摁住了手臂。他挣脱开来抚着李在爀的后颈，“有一只很乖，一只特别粘人。晚上就在我床上睡觉，但是也经常不睡觉缠着我陪她玩。她叫Sarah. 我能理解成你是在嫉妒吗？”  
李在爀的脸唰一下子变得通红。他往gael的胸肌里拱了拱，鼻尖戳在柔软的肌肉上发出几声咕哝，仿佛是另一只撒娇的猫咪。  
“那么我亲爱的小猫，”Gael把李在爀抱到眼前，“要吃点早饭吗？”


	6. tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很久之前写给冬天玩的吐阿克

李浩成想不到事情是怎么这么快走到这一步的。  
跟华盛顿的试训进行了差不多两个月才有了眉目。之前李浩成的那些朋友基本都还在打次级联赛，最初偶尔他想找人交流下内部信息的时候总是无功而返。后来绕了几层关系，之前的教练把洪渊俊的联系方式给了他。  
那个人真的是跟传说中一样的老好人啊，刚联系上洪渊俊的时候李浩成是这样想的。对于他的问题几乎是知无不言言无不尽的回答，并且主动提出说可以陪他双排打美服。训练赛结束后，洪渊俊也跟他单独复盘了几次。确认了签约的消息之后李浩成也忍不住第一时间跟洪渊俊发了短信，原本只是想希望感谢下他之前的帮助，没想到洪渊俊直接问，那要不要出来吃饭庆祝下？  
生活中的洪渊俊似乎比线上的ArK选手还要更活泼一些，吃饭的时候聊着聊着自己就先笑的不能自已，走在路上也时不时地就蹦跳起来。比起小了两岁的李浩成，似乎他才是更年轻的那一个。之后偶尔两人也会约出来吃饭或者线上打游戏，一来二去，关系就这么熟络了起来。昨天晚上洪渊俊发短信问李浩成要不要出来逛街，用词是“要不要”，李浩成却读出了他疑问句背后的不容拒绝。反正多跟队友相处相处也没什么坏处，也没想他就回复了OK.  
在吃了一顿糖分爆表的早午餐之后李浩成跟着洪渊俊走在江南的小街道，奢侈品也好，花里胡哨的衣服也好，李浩成的兴趣大概只有对游戏兴趣的十分之一。午后温暖的阳光照在李浩成的头顶，他忍不住停下脚步，抬起胳膊伸了个懒腰。但是一声惬意的鼻息却被急促的惊叫打断了。  
“哦呼……凉啊哥！”放下手，李浩成发出不满的嘟囔。  
“你自己不注意还怨我，”洪渊俊笑着把冰凉的手从李浩成卫衣下露出的一截肚皮上拿开，“年轻真好，一点也不怕冷。”  
李浩成一脸迷惑的看着洪渊俊迅速转身往前走几步，又扭回头叫他跟上。

在走了几条街之后洪渊俊买了些袜子围巾之类的小物件，又叨叨着快过圣诞节了要给家里的小孩子们买些礼物。总之兜兜转转了一会儿之后，不经意间手里已经多出了好几个手提袋。路过卖水果的小店的时候洪渊俊停了下来。  
“啊，看起来真新鲜啊，浩成有什么想吃的嘛？哈密瓜？草莓？”  
李浩成摇了摇头，“不喜欢吃水果，哥不用管我的。”  
洪渊俊撇了撇嘴，又低头看着玻璃柜台里色彩斑斓的水果自言自语，这个也想吃，那个也想吃，怎么办呢……  
“那就都买啊，”李浩成打了个呵欠，他想不起来上次这样逛街是什么时候了，那次是陪着老妈还是老姐来着？  
“浩成啊，过来过来”洪渊俊把李浩成叫到身边，把手里的袋子塞到他空着的手里，“帮我拿一会儿。”说完就从店老板的手中接过了草莓和菠萝的水果串，似乎是迫不及待的咬下了一个草莓，饱满的果实立刻在他脸颊侧面形成了凸起的一块。大概是最近两年在美国生活让他开始不拘小节，洪渊俊就那么一边走着，一边左右开弓的吃着水果。李浩成连忙跟上去，洪渊俊侧着头看了看他，从签子上拔下一块菠萝，直接塞进了李浩成嘴里。  
“说了我不……”本来李浩成还有点抗拒，但是水果丰沛的汁水在口腔里迸发出令人无法拒绝的芳香，“哇好甜。”  
“吃不完了，你说让都买的，那剩下的你得吃了，别嫌弃哈。”洪渊俊从他一只手里接过袋子，把剩下的半串菠萝递过去。

李浩成走到小腿开始发酸的时候洪渊俊也慢下了脚步，站在路口四处张望了起来。李浩成心里偷偷松了口气，看来他也逛累了，于是提议说要不要找个咖啡厅坐坐休息一下。洪渊俊拿出手机划了几下，抬起眼看着李浩成。“咖啡店的椅子不舒服，我找个多媒体房，脱了鞋子才能叫休息啊！”  
“啥？”李浩成皱了皱眉，“那又是什么？”  
“哎呀，你之前没去过吗？”洪渊俊歪了歪头示意李浩成向左转，“就像酒店一样的小房间，里面有电视和游戏机，可以躺着看电影或者打游戏，去休息一会儿。”  
跟着洪渊俊拐了几个弯，李浩成算是第一次见识到了所谓的多媒体房。洪渊俊在前台拿了几块曲奇和两张游戏碟，用肩膀撞了撞李浩成示意他往前走。进门之后洪渊俊把手里的东西往门口柜子上一放，就直接仰面瘫在了地板上。李浩成跟进来，关好门，坐在玄关把鞋子脱了。  
直到李浩成把自己的羽绒服脱了挂好，洪渊俊还是保持着那个姿势躺在门口。  
“渊俊哥别躺门口呀，”李浩成好奇的在屋里四处张望，十平米左右的小房间里放了电视柜，茶几，沙发床，四周贴着游戏和电影的海报，比起装修日渐豪华的网吧，有些简约过头的多媒体房反而令人更有兴趣一探究竟。“快快快，我们来打街霸。”  
洪渊俊叹了一口气坐起来，“来咯来咯。” 

比起常年练习的游戏，在玩的少的游戏上洪渊俊明显不像李浩成那么得心应手，连着几局被打的毫无还手之力。这可让洪渊俊有点不满，在自己血条又一次马上见底的时候，他直接丢了手柄整个人压在了李浩成的身上。突然增加在身上的分量让专注游戏的李浩成没掌握好平衡，直接倒在了沙发床的一侧。洪渊俊似乎还是不满意，又对着李浩成的侧腰一通乱挠。马上就要获胜的李浩成勾起头看了看屏幕，但是很快被洪渊俊不依不饶的架势搞的举手投降。“哥，哥，等一下，停一停，”看着屏幕上渐渐分开的两个角色，李浩成把手柄放在一旁，深深吸了一口气。洪渊俊掐在李浩成侧腰的手停下了，趁着他发愣的一会儿工夫，李浩成仗着体型方面的微弱优势迅速攻防互换，用上身压制住洪渊俊，有样学样的也对着洪渊俊肋骨的位置戳了下去。  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈搞什么啊小屁孩，”战场突然从游戏中变成了线下，结果就是你来我往了几个回合之后两个人都气喘吁吁的瘫在沙发床上。洪渊俊的胳膊被李浩成压着动弹不得，他只能抬起腿在空中乱踢了几下，最后无奈的落下来，勾着李浩成的腿弯。原本是端坐在沙发上的两人，现在成了四肢就完全纠缠在一起的姿态。嬉笑打闹的声音突然停住，李浩成的脸开始慢慢泛红。  
“哟，怎么了浩成？”洪渊俊的声音还是那么活泼，他把快被压麻的手臂从李浩成的身子下抽出来，撑起了上身。  
李浩成迅速推开洪渊俊紧张的坐直了。似乎意识到什么的洪渊俊凑过去，用指节刮了一下李浩成发热的耳廓。李浩成肉眼可见的哆嗦了一下，脖子后面的汗毛都竖立起来。生涩却诚实的反应一下字就逗乐了洪渊俊。他低头看了看李浩成的腿间，不出他所料，牛仔裤的中间被撑起来鼓鼓的一坨，而李浩成正尴尬的试图用上衣盖住。  
洪渊俊直接换了个地方，面对着李浩成坐在了地板上。

李浩成看着洪渊俊跪坐在自己的腿间，吞吐自己阴茎的样子，一瞬间失了神。他的呼吸急促起来，声音也变得颤抖。  
“哥，不行……这是……不……”最后一个音发出来的时候似乎还带了哭腔。洪渊俊抬起头，嘴里还含着李浩成坚挺的下身——他侧脸的位置被前端撑起一个弧度，像极了刚才吃草莓的样子。  
舌尖灵活的划过阴茎侧面，在嘴唇离开的时候还故意发出了一点清脆的响声，这一切让李浩成的脸更红了。他捂着嘴，吸了几口气想让自己冷静。  
洪渊俊拨开他的手，然后引着他把双手放在自己的下巴上，“浩成之前没做过吗？”  
李浩成根本不敢看洪渊俊，他视线越过洪渊俊的肩头他身后盯着茶几上玻璃的边缘，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“那浩成喜欢我吗？”洪渊俊的声音也低了下去，他眼睛和嘴唇都是亮闪闪的。不知道是因为洪渊俊过于直白的视线令人无法抗拒，还是因为李浩成原本就心怀不轨，他支支吾吾说不出声，但是咬着下唇点了点头。  
洪渊俊一下笑了出来，眼睛变成了弯弯的月牙。“如果不敢说出来，要不要亲我一下？”说完还撑着李浩成的膝盖往前凑了凑身子。  
李浩成犹豫了几秒，然后闭上眼睛，照着面前微笑的唇角吻了下去。

今天，李浩成对巧舌如簧这个词有了更进一步的了解。几分钟之前舔舐着他阴茎的灵活舌头此刻又在他的嘴里兴风作浪。他现在脑子一片空白，眼睛也紧张得不敢睁开，只能由着洪渊俊把这个吻进行的淋漓尽致。分开的时候他猛地吸了几口气——刚才的体验太过于刺激，连呼吸都被暂缓了。洪渊俊一只手拽着自己毛衣的领口，一下就脱掉了上衣，纤细苍白的躯体立刻占据了李浩成的全部视线。接着洪渊俊又舔了舔自己的手指，扯下裤子就把手伸向身后开始给自己扩张。他有些日子没做过了，唾液的润滑效果也没那么好，手指进入身体时候的痛感让他轻轻皱起了眉头。  
而李浩成这时候像是突然开窍了一样，一手揽过洪渊俊的肩膀把他拉进自己怀里，另一只手径直伸向洪渊俊的腿间。被李浩成微凉的手指握住阴茎的时候洪渊俊没忍住发出了一声呻吟，但是很快又变成了满意的叹息声。来自李浩成的抚慰让洪渊俊很是受用，他也加快了自己开拓的力度，很快就把第三根手指塞进了自己后穴。被静置了许久的电视进入了休眠状态，原先游戏的背景音突然消失，小小的房间一下安静了下来，只剩隐约有咕哝的水声，伴着洪渊俊急促的呼吸。  
被洪渊俊推到躺在沙发上的时候李浩成还隐约想起了之前看过的小电影，虽说之前都是纸上谈兵，但是他好歹也是有理论知识的人，这时候他应该抱上去是吗？  
进入到另一个人身体的里感觉太奇妙了，跟刚才被口交的感觉完全不同。紧致温暖的包裹让李浩成的脑子里一片空白，等他恍神回来的时候洪渊俊正被他抱在怀里，两人的胸膛紧紧帖在一起，光滑的皮肤上挂着一层薄薄的汗。洪渊俊的喘息萦绕在李浩成的耳边，他根本控制不住自己身体的颤抖。  
“浩成被吓到了吗？嗯？”  
李浩成没有听过洪渊俊这样的声音，语气是温柔又娇媚的，尾音上扬，最后又以暧昧的一声结束。现在的姿势李浩成正好可以把头埋进洪渊俊的脖子后面，然后在那原本无暇的后颈上留下一个暂时属于自己的标记。牙齿碰到皮肤的时候洪渊俊又发出了小声的尖叫，随之他的后穴也缩紧了一下，初尝人事的李浩成几乎当场就要交代了。  
“呜……”李浩成此刻想不到别的举动，只能把洪渊俊抱得更紧。耳边又传来洪渊俊轻柔的声音：“浩成啊，那你可要听话哦？”  
李浩成下巴在洪渊俊的肩膀上戳了戳，收到满意答案的洪渊俊调整了一下姿势，熟稔地扭动起了腰肢。

李浩成觉得自己可能再也不好意思进多媒体房了。


	7. gegmalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gesbi  
杰格马利翁  
时隔复健产物建议避雷别看了

“哥，你这画毕业展结束之后我帮你找个好买家吧，”低一年的学弟朴俊映举着一根食指在洪材熙眼前晃悠，“只收你一成佣金！”  
洪材熙随手捞出泡在水桶里的一支画笔，作势就要往朴俊映的脸上戳：“你敢再走近我画的一米内，我让你之后只能卖护目镜。”  
朴俊映笑嘻嘻地躲开攻击，看着洪材熙后退两步，托着下巴仔细端详着自己的画作。  
“哥，你这画的是谁啊？总觉得看起来有点眼熟啊……” 朴俊映学着洪材熙的样子托起下巴，“而且你竟然在毕设里画了个男人……”  
“你要是看起来眼熟，那么我建议你去看看眼睛，因为我都不知道他是谁。”洪材熙转身开始收拾东西，把颜料盒小心地盖好，然后把手机钱包一股脑扔进自己的双肩包。“走了走了，吃宵夜去。”

把才喝了半瓶酒就神志不清的朴俊映安置好，洪材熙站在窗口点了根烟。是啊，他为什么要在毕设里放弃自己最擅长的静物，一定要多花几倍工夫去画人物呢。  
只能说，这位画中人，俨然成为了洪材熙的一块心病。他记不得是从多久前开始，画里的人就时常出现在他梦里。有时候是坐在他身边的同学，有时候是擦肩而过的行人，有时候是仿佛打游戏遇见的NPC. 更多的时候——洪材熙有些难以启齿——是出现在自己的春梦里。好比昨天，洪材熙就梦见了画中的他突然出现在了画室。洪材熙是夜猫子，所以经常是白天翘了课，晚上就一个人泡画室。在画布前若有所思的时候“他”就会突然出现在身后，把下巴架在洪材熙的肩膀上，在他脸颊落下一个吻或者是把一声娇喘留在耳畔。不由得洪材熙拒绝，“他”便会乖巧的跪坐在洪材熙脚边，从下而上用无辜的眼神看着洪材熙。再有记忆的时候是两人已经纠缠在了画室的角落，“他”埋头在洪材熙的腿间，殷红的嘴唇吞吐着洪材熙挺立的下身，时而伸出舌头诱人地撩拨。太过于香艳的画面让洪材熙早上醒来的时候不得不独自面对着内裤上的一团黏腻在洗手间解决问题，还得提防着别被只长了个子却没怎么长心眼的室友朴俊映撞见。当他跟导师商量着毕设构思的时候，“他”的脸瞬间就浮现在了洪材熙的脑海，让洪材熙甘愿多写几千字的创作说明也要推翻了原来的计划，把他留在实在的记忆中。

洪材熙花了一个多月，才画出令自己满意的线稿。之后又花了一个多月反复修改上色，在毕设的截止日期前风风火火扛着画板到导师办公室交了作业。导师看着画中人，又看了看洪材熙，只心照不宣地拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他按自己的想法完成就行。有一天，他突然跑回了画室，给画中人加上了一副金丝边眼镜。洪材熙没理解老师那个意味深长的笑到底是什么意思，直到他去听了毕业前最后一场讲座。

台上的老师就仿佛是他画里的人从画布上走了下来。黑色T恤包裹着纤细的身体，宛如象牙一般的小臂在黑板前挥舞，留下一排隽秀的字迹。洪材熙摘下眼镜揉了揉眼，又不可置信地使劲拍了自己的脸。声音大到台上的老师都停了下来看向他。  
“这位同学……洪材熙是吧，课后留一下，我们把你的问题解决了。”梁真模老师看了下花名册，捂着嘴笑了笑，“听说，你画了我当毕业设计？”

洪材熙猛地睁开眼睛，刚才的场景太真实，他恍惚中分不清自己是在梦里，还是在现实中。横在胸前的重量慢慢消失，梁真模缓缓睁开眼睛，撑起一点身子俯视着脸上神色带着些紧张的洪材熙。“做噩梦了？”  
洪材熙长舒了一口气，翻身把梁真模搂进怀里，“没有，只是突然梦到了从前。”  
梁真模顺势往洪材熙的臂弯里拱了拱，从鼻子里挤出一声满意的哼唧，又睡了回去。


	8. The scent from memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mnk

*设定是金东奎已经在服兵役  
*我瞎扯的如有bug，它就是bug

考虑到自己站久了似乎有点过于显眼，金东奎摘下了头上的贝雷帽，叠好之后塞进肩章下面。  
可是高挑挺拔又一身戎装的哥哥怎么可能不吸引来往路人的目光，金东奎甚至眼尖的发现了几个举起手机悄悄拍摄的女孩子。第三次抬手看表的时候伴随的是金东奎的一声叹气。明明才比约定的时间晚了十几分钟，可是小半年的军队生活已经让金东奎习惯了准时准点的安排，十几分钟也显得尤其漫长。  
金东奎被口罩遮住大半的严肃脸色在看到出现在视野里熟悉的一头淡金色头发时舒缓了一点。  
方星现穿着白色的毛毛外套，把自己裹得像只小绵羊火急火燎地闯了红灯跑过来，停在金东奎面前的时候脸颊和鼻尖都变成了粉红色。  
“闯红灯干什么！”金东奎把口罩扯下来一点，“不是告诉你不用着急了。”  
方星现傻乐着把已经滑到鼻尖的镜框往上推了推，“这边停车位太难找了！”  
“都说了坐地铁或者叫车不好吗！”  
“哥还没坐过我新买的车呢吧！”  
金东奎想了想，好像是有这么回事儿。新兵受训的时候上缴了手机，几乎过的是与世隔绝的生活，“解放”的第一天连同手机交到他手里的还有方星现寄到部队里的信。金东奎满头问号的打开，信纸上大喇喇的几个字：哥，我买新车了，厉害不？在旁边战友揶揄是不是女朋友，是不是情书的笑声中金东奎只能迅速连同信封一起塞进了床垫底下。  
“要在这边吃饭吗？还是买了带回家里吃？”方星现兴致勃勃拽着金东奎往前走，“部队里吃的好吗？”

没多久两人就拎着大包小包走回了停车场，把食物在后备箱放下之后上车坐好。方星现摁下发动键，一脚油门就冲了出去。方星现老练地用余光扫着后视镜，一边跟金东奎有一搭没一搭的拌着嘴。金东奎这是迎来了自己入伍后的第一次休假，在回老家之前，想先跟首尔附近的老队友聚聚。前几天他在聊天频道里刚把自己的计划发出来问问大家有是否方便的时候，方星现就第一个先跳出来，自告奋勇说要去接金东奎，然后第二天中午一起吃饭。  
【哦那么拜托你了啊星现——朴钟烈】  
【哎呀，你是不是皮痒痒了，就等着东奎哥揍你一顿呢——崔洪俊】  
翻着最近的聊天记录，又在群聊里确定好明天时间地点的工夫，车子已经开出了闹市区。原本在首尔呆的时间就不长，对于金东奎来说风景和道路都有些陌生。他把座位往后调了调，放松地伸了伸腿。“星现啊，还要多久才到？”  
方星现挥动着小粗胳膊把方向盘向右打了一圈半，回正，放下了手刹。“到了。”然后假装看不到金东奎抽动的嘴角，蹦蹦跳跳地下了车。金东奎也跟着下车，从方星现手里接过比较重的那包东西，往电梯的方向走。

方星现租的公寓不算小，但是依然乱得令人发指。打开门的瞬间金东奎就被几乎铺满了地板的衣服和杂物气得差点儿晕过去。还没来得及张嘴教训这毫无长进的狗崽子，方星现已经把东西随手往墙边儿一搁，几乎是冲刺拱进了金东奎的怀里，鼻尖直接抵在金东奎的脖子上。  
金东奎抬手揉了揉方星现的头发，洗发水的香味带着体温冲进了金东奎的鼻腔。

还是有点长进的，金东奎这么想着。


End file.
